Phoenix Sorrentino
'Early Life' Phoenix was born in Staten Island, New York, but spent most of her childhood in New Jersey. Phoenix got her interest in wrestling when she was fourteen years old when she was taken to a WWE Show in Trenton, New Jersey, and got hooked to it ever since. 'Wrestling Career' Phoenix debuted on WWE television on Smackdown! on September 8, 2006 as the storylined assistant to the then-General Manager Patricia Andrews. Phoenix was subjected to the flirting of Smackdown superstar (and future boyfriend) The Miz, where Phoenix wasn't giving in to his advances. On the pay per view (PPV) No Mercy ''just a month later on October 8, Phoenix was put into a segment where she was helping celebrate The Miz's birthday by giving him a quick lapdance before embarrassing him by blind-folding him and putting Big Dick Johnson in her place when she lifted a huge birthday present box that was in the middle of the ring. After that, she was randomly used on TV as she was in Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW) to develop herself as a wrestler. Phoenix didn't make her in ring debut until the June 13, 2008 episode of Smackdown where she faced Michelle McCool with a sneaky roll up pinfall to get the three count. The following week, she'd faced Michelle again, but, Michelle won due to inteference from Victoria, sparking a rivarly between the two Divas, which lasted for the majority of the 2008 year. During the 2009 WWE Draft, Phoenix was drafted to Monday Night Raw. The week after the draft, she was placed in a match against Mickie James and was defeated by Mickie. Two weeks after that, she was put in the John Cena/Miz rivarly as the manager/on-screen girlfriend for The Miz, where usually on some occasions, would be used as a human shield to stop John from attacking Miz. WWE Creative had continued to have her be the manager/on screen girlfriend of Miz even after the John Cena/Miz rivarly. Phoenix was appearing on the Season 2 of WWE NXT where she was the manager to Miz's then-rookie Alex Riley along with managing Miz. In April of 2011, Phoenix was drafted back to Smackdown in the WWE Supplimental Draft, but still made the occasional appearance on Raw where she would accompany Miz in his matches. On September 19, 2011, after Miz was 'fired' from the WWE, it was declared the next night on Smackdown that her and Miz had 'broken-up' because of the long-distance relationship issue. On the October 10, 2011 episode of Raw, when temporary Raw GM John Laurinaitis reinstated Miz and Truth, it was stated in storyline that Phoenix and Miz were back together in an on screen relationship. It was reported that on the October 17 episode of Raw that Phoenix was challenging Diamond Kocianski for the WWE Divas Championship at Vengeance. At ''Vengeance, ''Phoenix was successful in getting the WWE Divas Championship, marking it the first time she had held the championship since it's inception into the WWE back in 2008. On the October 31, 2011 episode of Raw, it was announced that since winning the Divas Halloween Contest Battle Royal, Diamond Kocianski will challenge Phoenix for the Divas Championship whenever Diamond wants the match, which is more likely at Survivor Series. 'Personal Life' On June 24, 2009, it was confirmed that Miz and Phoenix are in a relationship. Phoenix had appeared in a few episodes on the first two seasons of Jersey Shore, where in her first appearance on the show, she got into a verbal confrontation with Sammi 'Sweetheart', becuase Sammi had made some comments about how Phoenix was dressing more slutty than the average Jersey Girl. When she appeared again on the second season of the show, she got into a confrontation with Angelina over how Angelina was insulting her of being in the WWE meant that all she was doing was being a slut, where she could've been doing that if she would be living in Jersey. On September 14, 2011 she'd appeared on the new CW show 'H8R', where she was faced with her hater who hated her because of what he saw on the TV every time she's on a WWE program. Phoenix ended up proposing the idea of the two of them just hanging out for a little while with Phoenix trying to convince her hater that she wasn't what he saw on TV every week, which she was succesful as she learned that her hater doesn't hate her anymore. Sibling(s): Mike 'The Situation' Sorrentino (brother) Ring Name(s)/Nickname(s)' *Staten Island Beauty (2006-2010) *Jersey Queen (2010-present) *The Other Half of Awesome (2009-present) 'Finisher(s)' *Jersey Half-Pipe (Springboard Drop kick) *Blast in Your Face (roundhouse kick to the temple) *The Situation (hurricarana pinning attempt) 'Wrestler(s) Managed' *The Miz *Alex Riley (until June 11) *R-Truth 'Manager(s)' *The Miz *Alex Riley (until June 11) 'Entrance Music' *SOS (Rescue Me) by Rihanna (2006-2008) *Lolli Lolli (Pop That Body) by Three 6 Mafia (Single Theme 1) *Sexy and I Know It by LMFAO (Single Theme 2) *Little Bad Girl (ft. Taio Cruz, Ludacris) (Single Theme 3) *Cyclone by Baby Bash (ft. T-Pain)(Single Theme 4) 'Title Reign(s)/Accomplishment(s)' *1 time Divas Champion (current) 'Twitter Account' Phoenix's Twitter Account is @JerseyGoddess45. She uses it to talk to her friends, her fans and Miz (with the occasional teasing him here and there). She also posts photos of herself from time to time Category:MusicIsLife2 Wrestling OC's